A Fool's Hour
A Fool's Hour is the third episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode marks the debut appearance of the Rangers' armored Dino Steel Mode. The Stego Zord and the Tricera Zord are also awakened, making way for the first combination of the Dino Charge Megazord, the Tri-Stego Formation. Synopsis Sledge arrives on Earth to confront Keeper and the Rangers. He gives them a deadline to return the Energems, but coming up with a plan to fight back gets compromised when Tyler goes after Fury on his own. Can the Rangers figure out how to work as a team? Plot The Rangers are all assigned jobs in the museum's restaurant as cover for their secret identities, much to Shelby's displeasure. The group are also told that Koda is actually a caveman, having lived so long because the Energems prevent their holders from aging. Tyler is disturbed to find that one of Koda's cave paintings matches the sketch of Fury in his father's journal. The rangers get called away to a fight with Sledge's group and are quickly defeated. Sledge demands they turn the Energems over to him in one hour. Tyler spots Fury and decides to follow him, despite Chase stating that they should stick together. However this turns out to be a lucky decision as Tyler over hears Fury and Sledge discussing their real plan: Have one of Sledge's monsters follow the Rangers back to their base. Tyler manages to catch the monster before he leaves to tell Sledge and the other Rangers back him up, bringing Kendall's new upgrade: Dino Steel. They use the new mode to summon armour and their personal weapons to face down the monster. Shelby summons her Tricera Zord for the first time (Tyler also summons the T-Rex Zord again). Kendall advises Koda to summon his Stega Zord as well since she has figured out how to combine them together. The three go ahead and form the Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation and defeat the monster once and for all. In the museum restaurant, Tyler and Chase apologize to one another, each admitting that the other's idea had merit. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Jeff Szusterman - Scrapper *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra *Paul Harrop - Fury *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *??? - Prison Guard Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Power Slash), T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), T-Rex + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast - Final Strike), T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Tricera (Battle Mode) Errors *When Tyler tries to communicate with the others using his Dino Com, the screen is cracked, but Sledge was shown to have punched him in the chest, so it is unclear just how the device was damaged. **It's possible that when he landed on the ground after Sledge punched him, he also landed on his Dino Com. * The fur collar on Fury wasn't on him in one shot, but in another shot, he had it on. Notes *Debut of the Stego Zord, Tricera Zord and the Dino Charge Megazord (in its default Tri-Stego Formation). *This episode marks the first cameo for the previously unnamed grunt which are later called Spikeballs. *There are references to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in this episode: **In that scene, Duplicon can be seen in one of the cells. **Koda's "Caveman Toss" is a nod to his Sentai counterpart's habit of using wrestling moves. **Before fighting, the Red Ranger says "It's about to get wild!", a direct translation of his Sentai counterpart's catchphrase. The quote later becomes Tyler's own catchphrase as well. **Koda is humming the Kyoryuger theme song and rhythm in the final scene. Yoshi Sudarso admits to this on Twitter. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Twitter-yoshihumming.jpg Koda humming Kyoryuger theme ***Thanks to that, this is the second episode, and the first since Dino Thunder's "Lost & Found in Translation", to feature music from Super Sentai. ***Chase, in the intro scene in the Command Center, did the same thing albeit singing to the following lyric, "Baby, I just can't say maybe." **Wrench says "That stings!" which is a translation of his Sentai counterpart's catchphrase. **Shelby nicknames her zord, "Tricera", a parallel to her Sentai counterpart's Zyudenryu name, "Dricera". **This is the second episode where Chase calls himself "the hotshot", a reference to his Sentai counterpart's moniker, "the Hotshot Brave". **When the rangers access Dino Steel Mode, they shout, "armor on", a nod to Kyoryuger's "armed on". See Also (fight footage & story) References Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode